


Preguntas/Respuestas

by Insideblue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las puntas de los zapatos de Jon dan vueltas cuando intenta fijar en ellos la mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preguntas/Respuestas

 

Las puntas de los zapatos de Jon dan vueltas cuando intenta fijar en ellos la mirada.

Prueba a entrecerrar los ojos. Se esfuerza un poco más.

No. Nada. Siguen dando vueltas.

Levanta la cabeza. Da un trago largo a su pellejo de vino. La sala da vueltas también, enroscándose dentro de sí misma, como si la imagen perdiese nitidez en los bordes y les diese una apariencia extrañamente circular. Como si sus ojos hubiesen extraviado la capacidad de enfoque.

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo que llevan encerrados aquí, sentados en el suelo del cuarto de Theon, sobre las pieles que envolvían su cama. Recuerda escasamente haberse colado en la despensa de las cocinas para robar los pellejos. Aún más escasamente como llegaron a la habitación. Todo es un poco lejano y blando, informe y— _cambiante_.

Robb está entretenido escavando con el dedo índice un agujero pequeñito en la pernera de su pantalón. Gira, sigue con el dedo el contorno rasgado de la tela. Para. Observa el resultado. Vuelve a empezar.

—Estoy tan borracho que empiezo a ver doble pero hacia _dentro_ — dice después de un rato, en una carcajada ronca.

—No se puede ver doble hacia dentro, Robb.

Theon no parece tan borracho ni de lejos. Debería parecerlo más porque es evidente que lo está. Ha empezado a hacer eso que hace siempre que ha bebido demasiado, eso de colgarse de Robb y hablarle cada vez más cerca del oído y está poniendo a Jon un poco (solo un poco) nervioso. 

—Eso lo dices porque _tú_ — le señala acusadoramente— no puedes verlo. No porque no se pueda, _pueda_ — remarca, volviendo a mirar el agujero ahora con un solo ojo entrecerrado, valorativo. Theon deja escapar un sonido bajo, llevado al fondo de la garganta. Algo como “Uhm” que viene a ser algo como _Ya. Claro_.

—A ver— Se pega más a él. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros. Echa un vistazo al agujero —Explícame eso de hacia _dentro_.

—Pues-— Robb coge la tela a ambos lados, separándola de su pierna para que se vea mejor, señala con la barbilla. El agujero es ya casi dos veces el doble de su tamaño original. —Ahí, ¿ves? Es- como- profundo _pero_ doble.

Theon alza una ceja. Le da una palmadita condescendiente en el hombro. Sonríe.

—No.

—No entiendes nada de _nada_ — niega con la cabeza, sus labios se fruncen en una mueca de fastidio, chasquea la lengua.

Jon se ríe para sus adentros. Probablemente no deberían dejar que Robb bebiese alcohol, pero por los dioses, es demasiado divertido.

— ¿Cómo una especie de túnel?— aporta, más que nada por aportar algo.

—Exacto— le mira, sonríe feliz. Tiene los ojos azules vidriosos, y una sombra brillante de sudor en el borde de los párpados —Jon lo _ve_ — concluye, alzando la barbilla para mirar a Theon, triunfal. Theon bufa.

—El túnel más profundo que Jon ha visto en su vida es el que hace con la mano para cascársela.

 _Será_ —

—Imbécil.

 _Mierda_ Bien pensado, Jon tampoco debería dejarse a sí mismo beber.

Theon frunce el ceño. No le ha hecho prácticamente caso en toda la noche (tampoco es que le haga mucho caso normalmente a menos que sea para insultarle, la verdad) pero ahora le mira de arribabajo. Jon contiene el impulso de revolverse en la silla. Esa forma fija que tiene de mirar le pone nervioso.

—Y el de esa bocaza que tiene, claro.

—No es más grande que la tuya— replica. Lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. Bastante bien. Ha sonado hasta su poquito de insultante. Seguro.

Theon tuerce la sonrisa. Los bordes de sus colmillos asoman tras los labios, brillantes en la luz amarillenta y pesada de la habitación. Hay algo en esa sonrisa suya que no pierde nunca, que hace que la rabia suba por la columna de Jon como un hormigueo vibrante, negándose a dejarle ganar.

—Claro que no— le guiña un ojo, remarcando el doble sentido que Jon Sabía, _Lo sabía._ _Cómo no_ que iba terminar por sacarse de la manga más tarde o más temprano.

Pero como si sirviera para algo no querer dejarle ganar. El muy cabrón siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.

Aunque eso no significa que vaya a dejar de intentarlo.

—Si yo fuera tú, no tendría un concepto tan elevado de mí mismo— el vino se le enreda en la lengua, forzándole a elaborar las palabras con cuidado.

—Eh-— Robb le lanza una mirada de súplica, dando a la vez una palmadita suave en la cabeza a Theon, una cierta reprobación velada. Es algo que hace muchas veces, como diciendo _“Esa boca, Greyjoy”_ y Theon sorprendentemente se muerde la lengua, deja palpitando en el aire lo que sea que fuese a contestar.

Robb se levanta. Se desenreda de su abrazo. Camina hacia Jon.

—Tengamos- — dice agitando el pellejo en el aire — -la noche en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Y Jon asiente, tragándose también la irritación hasta el fondo del estómago.

Está esa especie de acuerdo tácito. Esa línea frágil, difusa, que tanto Theon como él intentan no traspasar cuando ambos están con Robb. Solo que es más difícil así, con la lengua empapada en vino y la cabeza nublada. Hay entre ellos una animadversión profunda que nunca ha sido fácil de disimular.

—Por mi parte no hay problema— sonríe, le sonríe a Theon también, con toda la intención. El muy bastardo le sostiene la mirada, insolente.

Robb se deja caer junto a él, haciendo que sus hombros choquen levemente con el movimiento.

—No le hagas caso a Theon. Es molesto, pero en el fondo no tiene mala intención— _No, claro que no._ No puede contener un bufido de sorna. Theon nunca tiene mala intención. ¿Mala intención y Theon? Dos conceptos diametralmente opuestos, claro que sí.Y por un instante mira a Robb tan genuinamente incrédulo que se le tiene que notar.

­—Bueno— concede su hermano — _un poco_ de mala intención si tiene  —esconde la sonrisa tras el pellejo de vino — pero no demasiada.

No mucho, pero un poco mejor.

—Robb. Me duele lo mucho que me infravaloras— Theon se lleva una mano al corazón, finge una expresión nada elaborada de ofensa extrema.

Robb eleva las cejas en un gesto que dice “probablemente sí”, apoyando una mano en la nuca de Jon, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos se enreden los rizos que se entrelazan en el borde, desatando un cosquilleo cálido que baja hasta deshacerse en la piel de su cuello.

A Jon se le pierde el aire.

—No entiendo por qué no podéis llevaros bien y ya está.

—Eso díselo a tu hermano. Yo nunca he hecho ni dicho nada que no sea por su propio bien.

—Lo dudo _tanto_.

— ¿Ves? No valora mis esforzadísimos intentos de ayuda.

Jon rueda los ojos.

—Oh, por favor.

—No. En serio — Robb les mira alternativamente a ambos, se pone muy serio de repente— ¿Por qué cojones os lleváis _tan_ mal?

Es curioso, porque es una pregunta que siempre ha estado ahí, pero Robb nunca antes había llegado a hacerla de forma tan clara. Y tal vez -es _muy_ posible- que Jon debiese de habérselo pensado un poquito más antes de hablar. Pero para cuando se ha dado cuenta ya se está encogiendo de hombros y contestando, la respuesta totalmente sincera y precisa a sus propios oídos:

—Pues por ti. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

 _Vinodemierdavinodemierdavinodemierda._

Theon asiente, haciendo un ruido de aprobación con la garganta, los labios apretados en torno al morro del pellejo.

—Justamente­— añade, limpiándose la comisura de la boca con la camisa, dejando una leve mancha rosada que se extiende lentamente por el puño de la tela.

—Venga ya. Eso era lo que faltaba. Que me pongáis de excusa a _mí_.

—Pues es lo más sabio que ha dicho tu hermano en— bueno, en toda su vida.

—De acuerdo— Robb coge aire exageradamente —Entonces explicadme por qué. A ver, sorprendedme.

Theon se queda un segundo como quieto. Muy quieto. Es tan raro verle así que Jon se da cuenta de que algo malo (algo infinitamente, devastadoramente malo) está a punto de pasar. Porque solo hay una cosa en la que él y Theon han estado de acuerdo en toda su vida. Algo a lo que nunca han necesitado siquiera poner palabras pero que está ahí todo el tiempo, una especie de comprensión mutua que no sabe explicar, y que es el origen de toda esta rivalidad para la que nadie más (ni siquiera para Robb) parece encontrar verdaderos motivos. Sabe lo que va a decir antes de que hable.

—Pues porque ninguno quiere compartirte. Por eso­— dice al final. Hay veces que Jon odia tener razón con toda su alma.

—Esperaba una contestación absurda. Pero por algún motivo siempre consigues sorprenderme­— niega con la cabeza, y mira a Jon como buscando la explicación lógica y aceptable que debería estar ahí. La explicación _de verdad_. Pero lo único que Jon es capaz de hacer es devolverle la mirada y tragar saliva. El vino le golpea con brusquedad en las mejillas.

—Venga ya— y ahora sí que parece verdaderamente sorprendido. Su risa de desboca exageradamente por efecto del alcohol— ¡Pero si eso es ridículo!

—La verdad es casi siempre ridícula, si te lo paras a pensar— aporta Theon encogiéndose de hombros con aire indolente.

—Pero- Tú. Y Jon. Los dos sois- — mueve las manos en el aire, hilvanando figuras sin sentido, como si intentase cazar palabras invisibles — _Venga ya_ — repite al final, dejándolas caer sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué? Me extraña que te sorprendas tanto. Fíjate en Jon— le señala con la cabeza— No está sorprendido.

Pero Jon se limita a mirar el suelo bajo sus rodillas flexionadas con reproche. Debería estar tragándole ya, no entiende a que cojones espera.

—Vale. _Vale_ — Robb se exaspera —Por todos los dioses— Y que proponéis que hagamos, ¿eh? Porque algo tendremos que hacer.

—Yo propongo que dejemos de hablar de esto— murmura Jon entre dientes, casi para sí, tan bajito que no cree siquiera que le hayan oído. Aunque no levanta la vista del suelo, por si a caso.

—Pues a mí me parece que igual lo que tenemos que hacer es aprender a compartir, ¿no te parece, Jon? — No. Está claro que Theon, al menos, no le ha oído. O no le ha querido oír, que en su caso viene a ser lo mismo.

Alza la cabeza por fin y ¿antes no estaba sentado al otro lado? Ahora está de rodillas frente a ellos. Jon puede ver como el vino ha coloreado su boca de un rojo apagado.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunta. Y es esa clase de curiosidad suicida -y su poquito de borracha- de la que te arrepientes al instante (o tal vez esa clase de curiosidad suicida por la que no puedes evitar dejarte llevar), porque Theon entrecierra los ojos grises, abandona su pellejo de vino, ya vacío, en el suelo junto a sus rodillas, y extiende la mano para enterrarla en los rizos de Robb, el rojo casi negro de sus mechones tiñendo la piel de un blanco más profundo en el contraste. Se inclina hacia él. Le escucha decir “Así”, justo antes de que sus labios, el perfil húmedo de su lengua, se cierren sobre los labios entreabiertos de su hermano.

Robb deja escapar el aire, sorprendido. Parece como si fuese a decir algo pero su boca está llena de la boca de Theon. Jon siente como la rabia se despierta de nuevo, pero es una rabia extraña, que se funde hasta desintegrarse en otra sensación,algo que se le seca en la garganta y llena de calor las paredes de su estómago solo para hundirse más abajo después, en la misma dirección hacia la que viaja la sangre de sus extremidades, acumulándose en pulsos discontinuos y no es capaz de hacer nada que no sea quedarse ahí, plantado en el sitio.

Hay un momento de duda, en el que espera que Robb se aparte, aparte a Theon, salga corriendo de la habitación, o haga cualquier otra cosa que devuelva el mundo a la lógica a la que pertenece.

Nada de eso ocurre.

Lo que ocurre es, en resumidas cuentas, que Theon se separa con los labios brillantes de saliva, su propia lengua recorriéndolos, saboreando, mirándole “Ahora tú” y antes de que Jon pueda contenerse está respondiendo a esa oscuridad — mitad invitación, mitad desafío— que se esconde en sus ojos, acortando la distancia que le separa de Robb, lamiendo con su lengua los restos de ese beso.

Es profundo, y caliente, y Jon nunca ha besado así a nadie en toda su vida. En su cabeza se acumulan las excusas. Es el vino, es la provocación de Theon ante la que no se puede echar atrás, es una tontería, solo otra niñería más, cosas que podrían explicar, zanjar todo esto antes de que se le escape de las manos. Pero las excusas se van tan rápido como vienen y la verdad se reduce a las ganas, esas ganas acumuladas que le hormiguean en los labios y se le endurecen aún más entre las piernas.

Las manos de Robb se deslizan entre su pelo, despacio, como si dudaran. Le atrae, responde. El perfil de su lengua, dientes que rozan tentativamente, saliva que se mezcla con la suya, y Jon se deja caer en su boca, reduciéndose a él, como si el resto de su cuerpo hubiese perdido la capacidad de sentir más allá de sus labios.

Una mano en su hombro le aparta de golpe, dejándole inacabado, colgando todavía de ese beso. Con el aliento enloquecido y los pulmones vacíos de aire.

—Compartir, Nieve. Hemos dicho _compartir_ — se acerca a él — Si sigues así no vamos a resolver nada.

Se le queda mirando porque _¿Qué? **¿Qué?**_ el vino enreda sus pensamientos y tarda un momento en entender, en asentir. _Vale_ la idea no va a gustarle nunca pero vale, con tal de poder volver a besarle puede hacer lo que sea. Al final es lo mismo de siempre. Mejor tener que compartir a Robb con Theon que no tenerle en absoluto.

Espera a que se acerque otra vez a Robb pero lo que hace en cambio es acercarse a él, enterrar los puños en su camisa, besarle a él.

 _Joder._

Theon no es Robb (cuyo sabor nota todavía en la lengua, que es a la vez calma, energía que se muere por salir del cuerpo. Besos tan suaves como desquiciados) Theon es la sombra de la barba arañándole la piel de las mejillas. Besos estudiados, precisos, que le obligan a perseguirle con la boca porque más que besarle lo que hace es obligarle a buscarle como quien busca el aliento, como si tuviese que pedírselos _por_ _favor_.

Theon se separa y en la periferia de su visión Jon puede entrever la expresión de su hermano, una mezcla cambiante que se debate entre el miedo y la fascinación.

El vino le embota los sentidos, haciendo que cualquier movimiento parezca a ahora más lento, ahora más rápido. Se le hace eterno, el momento que tarda Theon en extender la mano y desabrocharle a Robb el cordón que cierra sus pantalones, enredar los dedos en el material, tirar para hacerlo ceder. Se inclina hacia delante para morderle el cuello, de rodillas casi entre sus piernas, mientras baja poco a poco la tela con la mano, deslizándola sobre las caderas de Robb, y Jon sencillamente no puede contener el impulso de dejarse arrastrar, acariciar con el pulgar la piel suave de los párpados que su hermano mantiene apretados, trazar una línea de en forma de media luna desde ahí hasta sus labios, besarle de nuevo, como si le estuviese permitido.

Robb no duda, arranca besos de sus labios, resopla. Cuela las manos bajo su jubón, le acaricia la cintura, el estómago, saca una mano para bordear el contorno de su polla sobre la tela.

Un escalofrío que nace en la base de su mandíbula se despliega hacia su pecho, obligándole a separarse con brusquedad cuando Theon respira justo ahí, erizándole la piel, el aliento húmedo, las palabras deshaciéndose en su oreja “Muy bien, Jon, así, así. Sigue así” pronunciadas al mismo ritmo desarticulado con el que le ve masturbar a Robb. Ahora más lento. Arriba. Los dedos rozando mínimamente la piel. Abajo. Le suelta. Lame la palma de su mano hasta cubrirla de saliva, y cuando Robb gime cerca de su boca, mirándole con ojos febriles, deshecho en el tacto de esa mano resbaladiza, Jon le muerde los labios porque necesita que lo haga otra vez.

Robb se separa mínimamente, aferra los extremos de su jubón, y cuando se estira para quitárselo su piel se mueve suavemente, dando la sensación de ser casi transparente sobre sus costillas.

Se enredan hasta perderse. La boca de Robb. Los labios de Theon. Sus propias manos buscándose la erección. Se abre los pantalones sin pensar y Robb le ayuda a bajarlos prácticamente a manotazos, le roza con los dedos, masturbándole casi con miedo, y Jon no puede hacer otra cosa que jadear con la cara escondida en su hombro,embestir sin ritmo ni sentido porque —

—Dioses, Robb. Yo—No — No pares. Por favor no pares. No dejes de tocarme— los dedos enterrados en la piel de su espalda y las rodillas temblando. “Nononono” le escucha decir, como a universos enteros de distancia.

“Puede que no sea tan difícil que nos llevemos bien, ¿no te parece?” Theon ríe, colocándose a su espalda, plantándole un beso tras la oreja y suena un poco a burla, lo suficiente para que Jon se plantee contestarle, pero en ese instante une su mano a la de Robb, y Jon tiene que morder morderse los labios porque _Joderjoderjoder._

Theon se frota contra su culo, la mano todavía en su polla. La tela basta de los pantalones que tiene todavía puestos no es capaz de ocultar el calor que desprende la piel de debajo. Y baja, separándose, tirando de su jubón hasta sacárselo por la cabeza, quitándose el suyo después, mordiendo las curvas de sus costillas,los lugares dónde su piel queda siempre escondida, y más, más abajo, hasta que se aleja de él, las manos en el suelo, acercándose a Robb, tanteando con los labios, la lengua dibujando círculos que siguen el contorno de la piel. Se lo mete entero en la boca.

 _“Theon”_ Robb deja marchar todo el aire junto con la palabra. Baja la mano. Le acaricia el cuello, la cabeza, revolviendo como una marea los mechones oscuros. Aparta el pelo húmedo de sudor que se le pega a la frente. “Theon” repite, y esta vez es casi una pregunta. Pero Theon no responde, solo le mira, le deja escapar de entre sus labios, le muerde el estómago, cogido de sus caderas con tanta fuerza que la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos se colorea de blanco.

Jon es incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Se pregunta cosas. Cosas como que es lo que ha hecho Theon durante todo éste tiempo, para mantener a raya esto que los dos sienten por Robb. _¿Dónde_ — quiere preguntarle _—has aprendido a hacer eso?_ , eso de llenarle de saliva, hacer resbalar los labios sobre la piel, sacar la lengua, dibujar espirales en la punta. _¿Con quién?_ ha aprendido a hacer que Robb se descoordine en su boca, aferre con más fuerza su pelo, olvidado incluso que puede hacerle daño. Con los ojos semi cerrados y el aliento diluyéndose. _¿Por qué?_

Dónde. Con quien. Por qué. Cree que la respuesta es la misma que podría dar él _Para no hacérselo a Robb_ Todo para aguantarse las ganas de hacérselo a Robb.

Lo que ha hecho Jon durante todo este tiempo es obligarse a vaciar su cabeza de pensamiento. Mantener la ilusión de que sabía cómo engañarse, de que era suficiente.

Sea como sea, ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de resistirse, al final.

Posa una mano entre los omoplatos de Theon, las formas de su columna ondean bajo su palma cuando arrastra la mano bajando hacia su culo, el sudor que cubre su cuerpo adhiriéndosele a la piel. Cuando llega al borde de la tela de sus pantalones lo sigue con el dedo hasta alcanzar la parte en la que el cordón lo cierra sobre sus caderas y busca con los dedos hasta deshacerlo, tirar, bajarlos, dejarle casi desnudo, todo su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo que marca con la boca.

Acaricia despacio. La piel de sus nalgas, el hueco que se forma en la base de su espalda, en su cadera, el vello que sube hacia su ombligo. Se acerca más a él, apoyándose sobre las manos, y muerde toda esa piel, prueba con la lengua, la textura distinta de su polla.

Le escucha jadear. Le busca la boca, abre los labios. Dentro, solo un poco, y sabe salado, distinto a lo que esperaba, y no tiene ni idea, realmente no tiene ni idea de cómo seguir pero Theon embiste como con cuidado, como resistiéndose y Jon no puede más, de verdad que no puede más. Se lleva una mano a su propia erección, se acaricia despacio. Le lame, dibuja formas sin sentido con la lengua, sigue con la punta todos los pliegues, los cambios de forma en la piel, se lo mete otra vez en la boca y lo que está haciendo no tiene ningún sentido pero entonces Theon gruñe, la voz sin aire “Paraparapara”, apartándose un poco de Robb, los labios brillantes. Traga saliva. Jadea _“Para”._

Pero Jon ya no quiere parar.

Arrastrar le lengua por el contorno de su cadera, la línea de su costado, siguiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a Robb, probar la humedad que se desliza en la punta, envolverle con los labios. Y _másmásmás_ , necesita más, se abandona al sabor de la piel, tirante entre sus labios y es su lengua, y la de Theon, chocando sobre esa piel, hasta que Robb tiembla, se mueve buscándoles, murmurando suspiros que no alcanzan a convertirse en palabras.

Extiende una mano sobre su cadera y le empuja con suavidad hasta hacerle caer al suelo, estirándose a su lado. Hace lo mismo que Theon, solo que lleva su mano hasta la boca deRobb, para que lama sus dedos, humedezca la palma, la llene de saliva.

Robb le besa casi a mordiscos cuando le toca y Jon le devuelve el beso, mordiendo en él las palabras “Ven aquí, Theon”. Siente más que ve como se acerca, al otro costado, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello Robb, ahí donde los rizos de se arremolinan como mil caminos sin rumbo. Le escucha susurrar cosas que no llega a entender pero que hacen que Robb se arque, embistiendo con más fuerza en su mano, obligando a Jon a buscar _Más solo un poco más_ de fricción contra su cuerpo, rozarse contra su pierna, y ya no, ya no más, ya no puede más, va a—

“Jon voy— _Jon_ ” Robb se corre gimiendo, manchando su mano y el calor fundido entre sus piernas se hace más intenso, haciéndole casi temblar, la necesidad y las ganasenroscándose en su estómago. Ve como Theon aprieta la mandíbula, perdido entre los rizos de Robb, y cuando cierra los ojos solo siente piel y fricción, y calor, y una mano que le acaricia la polla con abandono y _yayayayaya_.

 

*

—Yo jamás he dicho eso.

—Y una mierda que no lo has dicho.

—Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca.

—Uhm, ¿solo palabras?

—Empiezas a sentirte demasiado cómodo con esto.

—Pensaba que esa era la idea.

—Pero sin pasarse.

Les oye como de lejos. Debe de haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque lo último que recuerda son las respiraciones entremezclándose en el aire y su propio pecho casi a punto de explotar.

Se levanta con cuidado sobre los codos.

— Por fin. Ya empezábamos a pensar que había sido demasiado para ti. Toda una vida de celibato voluntario saliendo de golpe. Por un momento pensamos que hasta te nos habías muerto.

Robb suspira, mirándole divertido.

—Theon. No tiene gracia.

—¿Seguro? — Se recuesta con las manos bajo la cabeza, sin atisbo de vergüenza, todo pose y sonrisa insolente de nuevo, como si estar desnudo en el suelo de la habitación fuese lo más normal del mundo, algo sin importancia. Aunque bien pensado, con Theon nunca se sabe —Bueno, lo importante es seguir intentándolo.

Jon bufa una risa, despejándose. La sensación es tan extraña que no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella. Se estira sobre Robb hasta alcanzarle, golpeándole sin ganas en el costado.

— ¡Eh!

—Cállate de una vez. Hablas demasiado, Greyjoy.

Abre mucho los ojos.

—Eso era lo que me faltaba. Robb, ¿le he dicho alguna vez a tu hermano que es un puto bastardo?

Robb entrecierra los ojos, piensa un momento.

—No me suena de nada.

—Pues recuérdame que lo haga. Está desarrollando la mala costumbre de darme órdenes.

—Podría jurar que las órdenes que te doy no te disgustan en absoluto.

Theon se estira sobre las pieles amontonadas en el suelo. Fija la vista en el techo. La sonrisa escondida en sus ojos.

—Ya veremos, Nieve. Ya veremos.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Kink Meme de [info]invernalia , con el Prompt "Jon/Robb/Theon, con un punto oscuro y desagradable porque en fin, ES THEON. Algo así como Robb y Theon juntos y borrachos y aparece Jon borracho también y se cela y es todo extraño y competición subersiva entre Theon y Jon y Jon que sufre y Theon que es un cabrón y Robb en medio y guarrerías. Y si no os apetece exactamente esto otra cosa pero POR FAVOR."


End file.
